


Carry on Regardless

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Carrying, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is nearing his berthing date... and Predaking is being even more insufferable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> a very long overdue prompt form Tumblr
> 
> anon asked for more Predaking/Starscream fun

“DARKSTEEL! Fetch me those thermal sheets! SKYLYXNS! Where are those foam pads!” Predaking snapped harshly at his brethren, the two younger Predacons scurried around trying to keep up with the bigger mechs demands as he barked out orders. Demanding this and that quicker then the two could fulfil. They’d tried arguing back and refusing to help, but all it earned them was a mighty cuff round the helm and to be yelled at more violently.

Starscream sighed deeply, resting against his servo as he watched the frantic motion around him. He’d been grounded by the medics for three stellar cycles now since he’d entered the final stages of carriage and it had been both the most frustrating and the most amusing three cycles of his life. The seeker had though that Predaking had been overprotective before… but now. It was borderline insanity. Starscream could blink without the bigger mech thinking something was wrong or that he was about to go into berthing. 

The former SIC had tried to fight it, bitched and moaned till he couldn’t yell any more at the Predacon about his ridiculous behaviour, being down right unpleasant to him… but the Predacon paid him no heed and carried on regardless. Starscream had ultimately given up fighting it about a week after his grounding. He was to tired it was just easier to go with it then to fight it… and if he was really being honest… he sort of liked the undivided devoted attention of his large mate. The slender mech sighed again, stretching his arms above his head and grunting as the cables tightened. As predicted, Predaking was at his side in an instant.

“Are you alright, my mate? Is something wrong?” The giant black and orange mech asked softly, concern plastered over his face as he started running his claws servos tenderly over the seekers silver plating. The ex-Decepticon snorted and shook his helm.  
“No, I am fine… just stretching, my cables are a little stiff.” He admitted.  
“Oh my Love, you should have said!” The dragon-former cooed before bellowing. “DARKSTEEL!”

“WOT!” the blue Predacon yelled as he dragged a pile of thick warm sheeting through the cave.  
“Go to the medics and get some cable relaxant salve!”  
“Right now?!”  
“Yes! NOW!” Predaking roared loudly.  
“Alright! Alright, I’m going!” The younger mech cowered, dropping the sheeting and galloping off to the cavern entrance before the bigger bot could hit him for taking too long.  
“Don’t worry my love. He will be back soon.” Predaking said softly, his yellow optics warm and full of affection. “Can I get you anything? More pillows? Another blanket? Some Energon? How about some of those Energon Goddies? Would you like that?”

The seeker gave a rueful shake of his helm. He rubbed his expanded chest plates, this all because of the little life inside him. Ah to be the centre of attention. It wouldn’t be long now. He was going to miss it when it all came to an end…


End file.
